Shaman King, Power of Soul Snippet!
by Akiza Shadow
Summary: This is a snippet of a story a friend of mine  Makenzie Rush  and I have been working on. I'm posting it to get feedback and reviews, and to see if people will want to read it!


Ok, so this is my first post on here, so I need a lot of feedback and reviews on this! This part of a Shaman King Story a friend of mine (Makenzie Rush) and I have been working on for quite a while now. I want to see what everyone thinks of this, basically a would you read this kind of thing. So please send me feedback so I have an idea of what everyone thinks! Just so you readers know, Yumi, Gen, Eli Lilly and Nick are all our OCs in this part! Kasumi is Yumi's guardian ghost. Hopefully this clears up any confusion!

~Thank,

~Beth

"Yumi, we need to talk…." Len's voice rang through the room as he stared intensely into her pale blue eyes.

"Ok Len what about?"

"Come with me." He grabbed her and pulled her outside by the old cherry blossom tree.

"Ok Len what is this all ab-," before she could finish he pulled her into a passionate embrace. Breaking the kiss, he took a few paces back.

"Yumi, it just wasn't meant to be…" Yumi immediately froze, feeling the air escape her lungs. Where was this coming from?

"W-what!"

'We weren't meant to be together" She was dumfounded, she never thought she would hear this from Len.

"But Len…"

"But nothing…" Len turned his gaze from her a second to the ground beneath his feet. "My feelings for you have faded. I just don't love you anymore" Yumi's eyes began to sparkle from her oncoming tears. Her body was shaking, and she couldn't breathe.

"Why Len? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"I'm done, done with all the fighting, done with the drama, done with you."

"Please don't do this." She pleaded, feeling her heart cracking into a million tiny pieces. It felt like a slap in the face to her, like a stab in the chest.

"No! I can't take it anymore Yumi. All this, it's just not for me. This is way too crazy for me. People attacking us left and right, we are constantly in danger. You always end up getting hurt; you're just too much I can't handle it, any of it. That's why I've made a decision. "

"'Decision'?"

"I'm leaving… for good. Don't go begging me to come back because I'm not. "

"No…Len…" The tears flowed from her eyes making her face sparkle. Len turned his gaze from her once again, this time staring at the old cherry blossom tree.

"_Please don't Yumi, you're making this impossible for me to do. God I hate watching you cry..."_

"You'll get over me, you're a strong woman. You don't need my tying you down," His voice now with a sting of harshness in it.

"Len, don't say that; don't you go trying this noble crap on me. I told you before I can't stand it!" Yumi yelled, unable to keep her emotion bottled up anymore. Len finally laid his eyes back on her and walked over to her holding his scythe toward her.

"Yumi I'm done ok? You say one more word and I'll use this on you"

"Ok what did Zeke or Force Millennium do to you? This isn't my Len at all. "Her brain was trying to figure out every possible good explanation for what was going on, trying to mask the hurt in her heart.

"What did I just tell you! I swear you're hard of hearing. Zeke and those losers didn't do anything to me. I've reached my breaking point; I'm way past it actually. I am sick and tired of this crap!" Len pointed his scythe closer to her

"Don't leave me…" was all she could manage to sob out. Her tears flowing down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Go, get out of here. I don't ever want to see your face again!" Len yelled.

Yumi ran to the compound, her eyes welling with tears. Bursting through the door, she was greeted by odd glances from Lilly and Faust.

"Yumi dear, what the matter?" Faust asked as she walked past him.

"I don't wanna talk about it, ok?" Her voice was quite stinging as the words escaped her lips.

"Yumi, you're crying. Obviously there's is something seriously wrong. Now you tell me what it is," Lily chimed in as Nick walked up behind her.

"NO! I just need Gen right now. Where is he?" It had finally clicked to talk to Gen. He would get her out of this mess, at least she hoped.

"He was outside. Oh, there he is" Lily motioned to the backdoor where he was just entering.

"Gen…I need to talk to you…alone…" Gen didn't even look in her direction. He briskly walked past all of them and upstairs to his room.

"Why didn't he respond to what I said?" Yumi asked Lilly and Nick confused.

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't hear you; maybe you should go upstairs and tell him again," Nick suggested.

Yumi walked up the stairs and into Gen's bedroom.

"Gen I don't know if you heard me earlier or not, but I really need to talk to you"

"Uh-huh yeah whatever"

"Len…he's gone. He dumped me and he left for who knows where, and he's not coming back..." the lump in her throat only got larger as she spoke this. Gen didn't respond, rather he walked over to his computer and grabbed a bunch of papers off the printer, stapled them together, and set them on his bed, facedown. (Authors note: These are plans to get into Zeke's "hideout" thingy")

"_Good Len, exactly as planned"_

"Gen help me. I don't know what to do...Len, he's my whole world. I don't know what I'd do without him..." She begged. This time Gen went over to his dresser, and pulled out his fighting gear and placed it on the bed along with the papers.

"Are you even listening to me!" Yumi bellowed, the tears still falling from her eyes. Gen finally averted his gaze to her.

"Get out of my room"

"But Gen..."

"But nothing, leave." His voice wasn't harsh; surprisingly it was calm, and docile.

"Gen I really need you and you're just gonna kick me out of your room, just like that?" Her head was spinning at this point. Where else could she go? Who else could she turn to? Gen was the only person in her mind that could help her.

"I said go" His calm voice rang in again.

"Fine…" Yumi replied storming out the door. Walking back down the steps, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and banged right into Eli.

"Oh…sorry Eli" She muttered, trying to go around him to get downstairs. She failed though; Eli wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice gentle and comforting.

"Eli no ok? I don't wanna talk about it. To be honest I don't wanna talk to anyone right now."

"Yumi…" He froze mid sentence looking into her eyes

"What Eli?"

"What's with Kasumi?" He asked pointing beside her. Kasumi floated just inches from the ground. She looked so transparent you could almost not even see her against the white of the wall.

"Kasumi are you ok?" Yumi asked turning her gaze beside her.

"Y-yumi...What did you do to me?" Kasumi muttered. Yumi's jaw hit the floor.

"Kasumi I didn't do anything what are you saying?"

"Eli, take care of Yumi for me ok?" Kasumi said smiling at Eli

"W-wait where r u going!" Yumi yelled. It was too late though, because Kasumi has disappeared from her side.

"KASUMI!" (Authors note: This is to show that her furyoku is gone into the "Funk")

"She just disappeared. I've never seen that happen with a guardian ghost before." Eli noted, his grasp still firmly on Yumi. The pressure began to build up in Yumi's head. She felt lightheaded and the last thing she remembered was seeing Len smiling at her before it all went black.

"Yumi!" Eli grunted as she fainted into him. Letting out a groan from her now dead weight, he lifted her into his strong arms and brought her to the living room.

"What happened to her?" Questioned Lilly

"Kasumi just, I don't know the right way to say it, Kasumi disappeared. She was transparent and then, she was gone. Yumi fainted" he replied.

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah like one minute she was there the next she's telling me to take care of Yumi and then she's gone"

Yumi awoke in a strange room. Sitting up, her head throbbed, and she felt nauseous.

"Oh you're awake" a familiar voice called out to her. Yumi jumped and stared into the blackness that surrounded her.

"Len?"

"Of course who else would it be?"

"Where are you?" He eyes frantically searched through the blackness to no avail.

"Im right here you twit" She heard Len giggle and felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Len where are you please come here I can't see a thing." Before she knew it Len's face was right in front of hers.

"Len" she sighed in relief. He stood there smiling at her gently, as if his light was brightening the dark of the room.

"I can't believe you're here." Yumi smiled happy to see him again.

"Sorry Yumi but it's for the best" Lens form began to disappear.

"Len wait don't go!" She yelped pleading with him to stay. He nodded his head no at her.

"Please stay" She pleaded once more to his now fading form. He placed a hand on her cheek, and looked into her eyes.

"I can't. I gotta go." He arose from beside her and began to walk away from her. Yumi got up and took chase, she wasn't about to let him leave her again. Although, no matter how fast she ran she could never catch up to him. He only got father away. She kept on running fast as her legs could carry her until she slammed into something hard.

"_Ow, what did I just hit?_"

"Well well well if it isn't Miss Yumi" another familiar voice uttered from the darkness. Looking up Yumi realized it was Zeke.

"What are you doing here!"

"Taking away your life!" He snickered, grabbing a hold of her, pulling out a dagger and holding it to her neck.

"Let me go! Len help me!" Len just kept walking farther and farther away from her. She stretched her hand out to him, only to jump in fear. Her hand and arm was completely covered with the dark mark. It glowed red every millisecond.

"Zeke, what did you do to me?" Yumi interrogated. He laughed evilly.

"Now my little pawn, you are mine forever. You will do my bidding or else. Now, kill Tao"

"No I won't do it!" Yumi yelled trying to fight back the dark mark. This was to no avail though; she could feel the mark taking her over, little by little.

"You can't have me! Not this time!" She fell to her knees, the power of the mark was getting intolerable, and she could feel herself slipping away.

"Len help me…I can't fight it anymore…" She pleaded fighting with all her being. Len's form disappeared into the darkness and he was gone.

"Len!" She screamed with all the capacity of her lungs. She shot up from the couch where she was laid.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake" Eli's voice broke through the silence. Yumi stared about the room almost in a daze.

"Something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong" She muttered sinking back into the couch

"What do you mean?" Eli asked sitting down beside her on the arm of the couch.

"I lost everything I hold dear to me…"

"I-I don't understand." Eli looked at her in confusion.

"Kasumi is gone, and so is Len..."

"Speaking of Len, where is he? I haven't seen him all day" Questioned Nick, entering the room with Lilly in toe.

"He left forever…he made that quite clear…" Yumi slouched even further into the couch.

"What!" Lilly said in confusion.

"He said this stuff is too much for him, he dumped me and left…" The lump in Yumi's throat got even bigger, and the tears fell from her face again.

"So that's why you wanted to talk to Gen" Said Nick in realization.

"Yeah…" Eli wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her into his soft chest.

"It's ok, you can cry on me. I'm here for you" Eli replied soothingly, running his hand along the back of her hair in a comforting way. She shuddered as his hand wandered up and down her back softly. She felt herself start to shake, and Eli pulled her closer to him.

"It doesn't make any sense though. Len wouldn't just leave like that." Lilly muttered in a confused tone.

"I don't know…I feel so alone…" Yumi got up from the couch, Eli releasing her as she did. She glided up the stairs not saying another word to anyone and headed to her room. Opening the door a gust of wind blew past her. Feeling it hit her face she entered the room and fell face first onto her bed.

Downstairs, conversation was bustling around the room.

"Something's up, I know it" Lilly was the first to voice her opinion on the recent events.

"It just doesn't seem like Len" Nick retorted.

"I know. I have a sneaking suspicion Zeke is behind this, but I can't be positive just yet."

"Yumi..." Eli voiced his concern for the shaman. Striding over to the couch, he plopped down.

"She'll be ok Eli. I promise" Lilly replied in a comforting tone.

"By the way she looked I highly doubt it."

"Len is her rock. You forget he saved her from Zeke multiple times. Not to mention he saved her from Force Millennium too. " Faust chimed in now.

"Yes I know Faust" Lilly said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Maybe I should go check on her" Eli muttered, standing back up from the couch. Lilly shot him a glace, and he nodded and proceeded up the stairs.

Len ran up the street to a nearby hotel. The lump in his throat from what he had just done earlier still there and in fact was getting worse. He plodded up to the reception desk, where he was greeted with a smile by a blonde haired receptionist.

"May I help you?" Her voice chimed in, cheery and very girly sounding. Len slowly lifted his head and his eyes met hers. As soon as their eyes met he froze in his spot. He was staring right into Yumi's eyes. Tears began to well up on his eyes as he stared into the eyes he longed to see again.

"Um…sir may I help you?" The sound of her voice was just enough to snap Len from his momentary trance. Shaking his head, he now realized he was not staring into Yumi's eyes, but the eyes of an overly cheery blonde girl.

"I need to know the room number of Genesis Borealis…" He croaked through the lump in his throat. The receptionist looked down at her notepad, her eyes scanning the page. Looking back up she smiled. Once again Len froze. Yumi's face was smiling back at him.

"He's in room 203" Len didn't respond. He stood there tears welling up more in his eyes.

"Um…is something wrong?" The receptionist questioned. As the words left her mouth Len jumped.

"N-no, nothing's wrong. Thanks for the help." He limped along down the hallway of the hotel like a lost puppy, until his eyes landed on the number 203. Opening the door he found Gen, lounging in the chaise that was in the far corner of the room.

"Ah you made it. Took you long enough" Gen kidded. Len didn't say a word in response. He staggered over to the bed, his shoulders leaning from side to side as he crossed the room, and sank into the beside chair.

"Len, you did it didn't you?" Gens voice came out in a wispy tone.

"Yeah…" That was all Len could say before the tears trickled from his eyes.

"It was your decision. I only suggested it"

"Yeah but Gen…she would have followed us….and then Zeke would have taken her again…"

"I understand that, but you were the one who volunteered to go on this rescue mission with me. You full well knew the consequences." Gen replied in a sort of comforting way.

"She's never going to forgive me…"

"Yes she will. She's not that cold hearted."

"It feels like I ran my scythe through my chest" Len choked out. His chest gave a lurch, and squeezed. Gen snatched up the set of papers he had sitting on the bed and turned back to Len.

"So here's the plan…"

The door of Yumi's room creaked open.

"Hey are you in here?" Eli's voice came from behind the door.

"Go away"

"Nope, no can do." Eli chimed, stepping into the room. A pillow flew across the room, soaring right past Eli's head.

"I said GO AWAY!"

"Yumi stop it…" Eli sat down gently beside her on the bed, and ran his hand along her back.

"Eli you don't understand…" Yumi's voice grunted from in the mattress. Eli took his hand from her back and with one quick show of his strength, flipped her over so their eyes could meet. She squirmed, trying to get back to her original position, to no avail.

"Listen to me. You're not alone ok? You have me and Lilly, and Nick, and everybody else here."

"No Eli. Don't try to cheer me up because it isn't going to work."

"If Len can do something as callous as that then he doesn't deserve you." Yumi looked up into Eli's grey eyes. This wasn't what she was expecting that to come out of Eli's mouth. She didn't know what to say.

"You're a wonderful person who doesn't deserve to have to deal with all the shit you deal with on a daily basis. I don't get what Len was thinking. I swear his head is as thick as a cement wall sometimes." Yumi giggled slightly at Elis comment.

"Ah there's a giggle" Eli smiled at her and lifted her up from the bed.

"Eli put me down!" Yumi yelped. He just giggled and carried her down the steps and back into the living room.

"Understand the plan?" Len just nodded. Right now he didn't feel much like talking. Gen went to the restroom and changed into his exterminator gear, then returned to the living room to find Len still slouched over in the bedside chair.

"Come on let's get this over with and rescue Maria. Who knows what Zeke has planned for her." Gen headed to the door and Len followed reluctantly.


End file.
